


Moonlight

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Camp, Gen, Teen AU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock visits Earth for the first time, sees moonlight, and meets a boy named Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday fic for the lovely [petimetrek](http://petimetrek.tumblr.com), over on tumblr. It was inspired by her teen AU with a gangly Spock and a chubby Jim, which I absolutely adore. <3
> 
> Happy Birthday, Peti! 
> 
> (Also found on my tumblr, [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/120771939590).)

Spock looks at the rounded light in his mother’s hands with barely disguised curiosity. 

“And this is a facsimile of the natural satellite of Earth?” 

Amanda nods as she sits next to him on his bed. “Yes, it’s a light that shows the visible surface of Earth’s moon. The light will also change with the moon’s phases.” She flicks the switch and Spock watches as the light fades and swells by degrees, much faster than time would normally allow the process.

Spock’s small hand traces the rough bumps of the light’s outer surface. “And that is caused by the Earth passing between it and the star you refer to as the sun.”

“That’s right,” Amanda answers him. Spock can hear the pride in her voice. Even at his young age, he knows of his mother’s proclivity for emotional responses. But that is in her nature. As it is in his, though he is beginning to work on controlling it. His mother, however, is lenient with slips in a way that his father and teachers are not.

So he reaches out to gently pat his palm against the back of his mother’s hand in a gesture of thanks normally only allowed of children much younger than his five years. Amanda smiles and returns it.

“I thought you might like to have this hanging in your room. You can set it so that it will sync up with the current phase on the Earth. It will give you an idea as to what a night on Earth looks like. I have always enjoyed moonlight.”

Spock watches the wistful smile on his mother’s face as she turns the light over and selects a program from its back panel. “Thank you. Will you please hang it in my room?”

Amanda turns her smile toward him and says, “Of course.”

-oOo-

The light becomes a point of fascination for him. He watches its soft white glow as he falls asleep each night, feeling an inexplicable tinge of upset when the light nears its new moon phase. He also learns as much as he can of Earth’s natural satellite. He watches videos of it, looks at images, but he secretly is consumed with want to see it for himself. He wants to see the cool light of such a body cast down onto him and his surroundings. Nothing in the sky outside of his window compares to the images his mind creates of seeing the bright pale light of the moon lighting up landscapes that are familiar to him from books and holos…and yet still so alien. 

These thoughts, however, he keeps to himself. While it is perfectly acceptable to have a scientific interest in the solar system and the planet of his mother’s birth; it is entirely different to harbor such fanciful and (when he is shamefully honest with himself) romantic inclinations of seeing moonlight.

Every night for several years he watches his light and thinks as he settles into meditation and rest.

It comes as a surprise when his mother enters his room one afternoon during his quiet study period to speak with him.

“Spock, your father and I are planning on traveling to Earth for ambassador duties for several months,” she says after he greets her and asks what she needs.

A small flare of feeling makes itself known in his chest. Never before has he been away from his parents for so long a time. But at his age, this should not be an issue. He clamps down on the feeling, taking a practiced breath to silence it.

“We were wondering,” Amanda continues. “Or, rather, we discussed taking you along with us. Your father and I, as well as some of your teachers believe it will be beneficial for you to have practical experience with the other side of your heritage. They say you have quite the interest in Earth?”

A new and almost overwhelming sensation over takes him. He can barely contain himself as he hurriedly answers, “I would very much like to accompany you, mother. It would be fascinating to see ecosystems and environments that I’ve only been able to study in theory.”

Amanda doesn’t bother to suppress a slight chuckle at his obvious enthusiasm. Spock feels the tips of his ears grow warm and is thankful that they are alone in his room. “That’s wonderful, Spock! I’m so glad and I’m so excited for you! I know you’re going to absolutely love your visit!”

Spock is always amazed at how quickly she can drop her more formal way of speaking. He appreciates both ways for different reasons.

“I’m very grateful for the opportunity. May I ask when we are leaving?”

“In two weeks’ time,” Amanda answers. “Plenty of time to prepare. We’ll be staying at Starfleet headquarters, though I may have another surprise for you once I get some further details worked out,” she says with a private smile in his direction. Spock’s curiosity only grows. “Our stay will be over the summer months for the northern hemisphere, so you’ll have lots of opportunity to go about and explore.”

Spock nods and he knows from the way his mother beams at him, that she can see the poorly suppressed smile in his eyes.

As he packs for his trip, he makes sure to take only the necessary items that he will need. Many things will be easily obtainable on Earth, so his bag is light. For a few illogical moments, he feels regret about not being able to pack his light. But he is older now and should not depend on such things, and besides he will be seeing the real moon in a few days’ time. Though his calculations have told him that they will arrive two days before a new moon cycle, he still feels a swell of excitement at being finally able to lay his eyes on the object of his long held fascination.

-oOo-

Spock’s arrival on Earth is a whirlwind. There are so many things to do and see; events that he attends with his parents, people who wish to meet him, and a few scientists who inquire as to his health and well-being. His mixed heritage is old news on Vulcan, but it seems that his novelty has returned in light of his new surroundings. They are not rude, and he endures their questions with practiced ease, but it still makes him feel out of place.

He is able, however, to take solace in the moments he has to himself. Exploring the city of San Francisco proves to be a welcome distraction from things. Though, besides the inhabitants, he finds it much the same sort of urban landscape as his home city. There are antique bookstores that he enjoys and Golden Gate Park proves to be an interesting study, but he longs to be able to explore more…especially outside of the city setting.

The lights have even proved to be too much for him to properly appreciate the moon, which he has only caught glimpses of between tall bright buildings. It is fast approaching its first quarter. He finds himself longing to be away from the dull light pollution of the city to see it when it reaches full.

One afternoon, he broaches the subject to his mother. He is intrigued to see her face light up at the simple question.

“I suppose it’s time for my second surprise,” she says with a gentle smile. Spock tilts his head inquisitively in her direction and her smile only grows. “I thought it might interest you to go to a camp for a while. It’s a few hours north of here, and it’s focused mainly on ecological sciences. The term has been going for a few days, but I know one of the instructors and they said they’d be happy to have you if you’d like to go.”

Spock nods his assent.

“Wonderful! It will also be good for you to have some interaction with some humans of your age. Do you think you’ll be comfortable with that?” Concern creeps into Amanda’s voice. Spock feels his heart beat faster in his side. He knows that she is thinking of the…difficulties…he has encountered from some of his Vulcan peers.

“I’m sure it will be a valuable experience,” he says diplomatically. Though he is not sure of his words, he has very little experience with humans besides his mother, and none with any close to his age. But the thought of gaining access to more of this fascinating planet is much more of a deciding factor.

Amanda gives him a fond look, and Spock gets the distinct impression that she can clearly make out his thoughts despite having no telepathic inclinations. She rests her hand gently on his shoulder, thumb brushing against his collar. “Of course.”

-oOo-

Spock looks up some information on the camp. It has been in operation for many years and appears to be part of a long tradition of science instruction for human children and adolescents. Camps such as this have been in operation for hundreds and hundreds of years in the very same spot, high in the hills and woodlands of lower Oregon. It will make for a fascinating study, and will be a perfect spot for astronomical gazing as well.

When he arrives by shuttle, he is met by Professor Taylor, the woman his mother knows. She guides him through an open area, and explains to him the goals of the camp while pointing out its major features.

She also introduces him to his new bunk mate, a boy named Jim who, upon meeting Spock, gives him the traditional Vulcan greeting. Spock returns it and before he can even properly introduce himself, Jim is hurrying off and giving him an altogether different, and much less formal, tour of the camp. 

He is like a force of nature…everything that Spock is not. Jim is short, stocky, and seems to be radiating confidence from his very core. It makes Spock feel even more lank, gangly, and unsure of himself than he normally does. But, Jim mercifully does not point any of this out as they trek their way through the woods and areas surrounding the camp.

Instead, he goes on about all that they’ve learned over the few days that Spock has missed. He also tells Spock that his goal is to ultimately become a starship captain, before regaling him with tales of Captains that he admires from history, some even dating back to before Earth’s discovery of warp drive. Spock listens and follows, frankly unsure of exactly what he should be doing. He has never been in the presence of someone so freely talkative with information about themselves.

They eventually end up at a lake. Spock looks around at everything, taking in the wonderful sight of such a beautiful natural occurrence. Jim eventually reaches the end of a topic and sits on the edge of a dock, turning to look at Spock with a smile.

“So, I’ve probably talked enough,” he says a tad sheepishly. “Sorry. I tend to do that if I get really excited. But, it’s your turn,” he grins, patting the dock next to where he is sitting. “Tell me about you! I’ve never met a Vulcan before; tell me about your planet!”

Spock takes the invitation, folding himself down carefully next to Jim on the wooden planks. For a moment, he’s silent, gathering his thoughts unsure of where to begin. “I am Spock. I’m here on Earth for the summer with my parents. We are originally from Shikahr, Vulcan’s capital city. This is my first time on this planet.”

Jim’s eyes grow wide at that. They continue on for a while, each asking questions and giving answers. Spock finds that as the conversation goes on, it gets much easier to keep up. Jim is remarkably astute and intellectual, despite being quick and excitable, and Spock finds himself to be very intrigued by him. And Jim seems to return the inclination. Never once does he judge Spock for anything he says. There is no ulterior motives with Jim, just honest curiosity.  
It’s an enjoyable afternoon and before long, a bell rings out signifying dinner at the camp. Jim stands up and smiles at him again…he does that a lot, Spock realizes. He’s much freer with his emotions than even Spock’s mother.

“I’m glad we’re going to be bunk mates,” Jim says, kicking at a stone as they make their way back to the main area of the camp. “We’ll become even closer friends!”

Spock very nearly trips over a root at that. But he manages to catch himself, and luckily Jim doesn’t notice. No one has ever referred to him in such a way. A warm weight settles in his side, but it is not an unpleasant sensation. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. Jim turns to him, obviously expecting a response. So Spock nods and says, “Indeed.”

Jim gives him a sort of knowing look, much like the ones his mother gives him, before absolutely beaming.

-oOo-

Over the next few days they settle in to a routine. They do assignments together, eat together, and stay up long past lights-out to talk. On the night before the full moon, Spock is making calculations on his tricorder as he looks out at the heavily clouded sky. The forecast suggests that tomorrow will be a clear night, but in this area of the country, clouds and rain can still be unpredictable even with advanced technology.

He sighs out louder than he should as he makes a few notations on his PADD.  
“Are you studying the moon?” Jim asks him suddenly, looking up from his own PADD as he sits on his own bunk in their small cabin.

Spock is taken aback that Jim has been able to guess the purpose of his nightly gazes out of their window. “Yes,” he answers simply. He wonders if Jim will find his interest frivolous, but his doubts are quickly put to rest.

“Vulcan doesn’t have one, is that right?”

Spock’s eyebrow jumps and Jim’s face grows a bit pink. The look suits his rounded cheeks…and at that thought, Spock’s own ears grow a bit warm.  
“I’ve…I’ve done a bit of research about Vulcan since I’ve met you,” Jim says shyly.

The warmth returns to Spock’s side. “That is correct. However, my mother she…” he pauses, unwilling to tell Jim about his light. It seems a bit juvenile. “Has always harbored a fondness for moonlight. She has often told me that it is something that is best experienced firsthand. I was trying to ascertain whether or not tomorrow night would be clear for viewing the full moon. I would like to see it.”

Jim gives him a small warm smile. “I hope that it is.”

-oOo-

Fortune, if he believed in it, is on his side. The next night arrives crisp and clear. But, while it is dark, there is still an hour or so until the moon will become fully visible over the trees around their cabin. It will be well after curfew and Spock finds himself a bit anxious over not being able to go out and experience in full.

Jim, however, surprises him by arriving to their cabin a little later than usual. 

“Spock!” he calls from the door. Spock looks up to find him standing there, grinning and holding a lantern. “I’ve just been to speak with Professor Taylor. I’ve told her how you’ve been studying the moon and she gave us special permission to go out and really view it! Though she does want us to do a report on our findings,” he finishes with a bit of chagrin in his voice.  
Spock doesn’t mind in the slightest. He’s off his bed and ready to follow Jim in moments, excitement pounding through him. 

Outside, they race along familiar paths towards the dock at the lake. A silvery glow is already peeking through the top of the trees. As they settle down, Jim shuts off the lantern and reaches into his backpack to pull out a small telescope. “Ready?” he asks, excitement evident in his tone.

Spock nods and knows that a bit of a smile creeps onto his features. He doesn’t try too hard to suppress it.

A few minutes later, the moon crests above the tree line and bathes the lake in a shimmery brightness. It’s a glow the likes of which Spock has never seen. Sparkles crest with the waves pounding the shore, catch on the ripples where fish feed on insects. It bathes him in a paleness that’s nearly as bright as day but oh so different.

It’s beautiful.

His wide eyed, awed silence is broken only when Jim whispers, “Well?”

“Fascinating,” is all he replies, but it’s nearly reverent.

Jim chuckles and holds out the telescope. “Care to have a look?”

Spock does, as does Jim. They pass the telescope between the two of them; gazing at the craters and bases on the surface, and following the bright little dots of shuttles and ships in orbit.

They sit for a long time, talking about the sky, with Jim pointing out Earth constellations. As he does so, his arm brushes against Spock’s own and for a brief moment, a sort of panic seizes him at the touch. But Jim’s presence is warm and calm, and slowly those feelings tingle into Spock’s skin. 

The moon continues in its arc across the night and Spock finds himself realizing what his mother means by the magic of moonlight. Everything feels ethereal, soft and slow, as though the very act of the light touching down creates its own sort of magic. The warmth seeping into him from where Jim is definitely leaning against him feels much the same.

Which, of course, is all manners of illogical, but Spock allows himself the indulgence of pressing back slightly closer.


End file.
